Single Lady, Not Ladies
by Lavianca
Summary: Jacob brakes up with Bella because he doesn’t want to be “tied” down any longer. Alice,Rosalie,Emmett and Jasper take her clubbing where they set her up with Jasper's new friend from Chicago. OCC, AH, ExB, AxJ EmxR.
1. Chapter 1

Summry: Jacob brakes up with Bella because he doesn't want to be "tied" down any longer. Alice and Rosalie take her clubbing where they set her up with their boyfriends friend…

Jake's POV

GOD, I liked her because she's a good fuck, but I sure as hell don't want to marry her, with all the other women that need my attention, is she fucking crazy??

I drove home from Bella's apartment to find some drunk blonde whore at my door.

"Hey," I said to her, "what's your name?"

"HI HANSTHOME, I'M STHACY" she slurred a little to loud, I let my eyes sweep over her body and took in how big her tits were, I was definitely tapping that tonight.

"Would you care to join me in my apartment? It's so cold out here, and sure could use the company" I said seductively.

"OK, BUT I'M ON TOP" she flung herself at me and attached her lips to mine, while grinding her hips into my erection. Yeah! That was to easy.

~The next morning~

BPOV

"THAT, LIEING, CHEATING, FUCKING, SON OF A BICTH" I screeched, I couldn't hold it in any longer, this morning I went to Jake's apartment to tell him that if he didn't want to marry me just yet then I could wait until he was ready, but no when I let myself in I heard moaning and saw a fucking slut shoving his cock down her throat. Now I'm usually a very quite person and you really have to do a lot to get me mad. But cheating on me 22 times, plus finding him fuck some whore senseless, and then having the audacity to tell me "O Hey Bella, I don't want to marry, and I don't want to be tied down to you any longer, I want to play the field" like us dating for four years wasn't anything, no that was a fucking low blow, I wasn't angry, or mad, NO I WAS FUCKING PISSED!

"Umm…Bella….I don't think they herd you in China"

"Shut up Emmett don't you see she's pissed, I would be too if I had dated someone like that dumb shit!"

"yeah we know Rose but that would never happen cause your dating me." Emmett said unleashing his big puppy dog eyes on Rosalie. With me still fuming and more profanity words escaping my lips, and Rosalie and Emmett kissing wildly no one seemed to notice the bursting ball of energy that pranced into the room launching herself at me,

"Bella I'm so sorry! What he did was unforgivable, but I don't think you should stress over him anymore ok? You know what we should do tonight, why don't we go clubbing!" Alice gushed non-stop.

"you know what, Alice, Bella isn't really up to clubbing tonight so why don't we give her the space she probably needs" Rose said

"yeah Alice, Rosie is right, I know I'd need space too, if someone did something like that to me, so imagine what Bella…" Emmett began

"WHAT THE HELL I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE, RIGHT FUCKING HERE! STOP TALKING ABOUT ME IN THE THIRD PERSON. I CAN HEAR YOU DAMMIT!"

"Okay, Bella calm the fuck down, we were just trying to help you." Rosalie, snapped

"HELP ME, help me, that's what she says she trying to help me" I mumbled sarcastically to myself, "YOU CAN'T FUCKING HELP ME."

"Okay Bella, then what do you think??? Huh do you want to go clubbing with us??? Please, pretty please." Alice said tugging on my arm.

"Yes, actually I do, that's exactly what I need."

"Alright then, why not get ready, now." Alice said jumping up and down.

~2 hours later~

Alice and Rosalie pranced out of my apartment with myself in tow and we all jumped in to Emmett's awaiting Black Land Rover LRX. We speed down the winding streets to one of my favorite clubs.

"Where's Jazzy?" I asked

"Oh, he's coming with one of his new friends, he just moved here from Chicago." Alice Filled me in.

"Oh." I replied, I honestly didn't care where Jasper was right now. All I was focusing on was getting drunk and rather quickly to I might add.

"Hey guys," Jasper called from behind us, Speak of the devil I thought to myself. "this is Edward,"

I turned around and faced the sexiest man ever.

A/N: Ok I know my writing sucks, but please at least tell me if you like so I know if I should continue with this. Thanks :] oh and if you want to see Emmett's car I'll try and post a link on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously:

"_Hey guys," Jasper called from behind us, Speak of the devil I thought to myself. "this is Edward,"_

_I turned around and faced the sexiest man ever._

My breath caught in my throat at how sexy this man was. He had silky bronze locks that fell into his eyes and full lush lips. I wanted to kiss them. He had the right amount of muscles and he towered over me. He was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt that fit him perfectly not to tight but not to lose, which he wore with a pair of dark wash jeans. He was definitely what I needed right now. I glanced back at his face and was met by his breath taking eyes. BUSTED! After openly ogling him, and then being caught, as if on cue, I felt my face heat up.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I introduced myself.

"Hey, it looks like they ditched us" he chuckled. I looked around to see that indeed, my wonderful friends through me in the deep end and left me their to drown. After I spotted the two couples gyrating on the floor I returned my attention back to the god of a man that stood before me.

"Can I get you a drink" he asked

"Umm, sure"

"What can I get you?"

"straight Vodka on the rocks please. " he promptly walked to the bar and talked to the bartender

"I didn't picture you as the type to drink Vodka alone." he said once he returned.

"You don't really know me, now do you."

"But I'd like to"

"Then you, my friend have got a long way to go."

"What, bad brake up or something? You can have my shoulder to cry on."

"No thanks you can keep your shoulder I'm not one to cry."

"You know you don't have to pretend, everyone goes through bad experiences."

"Yeah, whatever can we talk about something else?"

"sure, like what? The weather? It's really nice and cloudy tonight…"

"Ok. You know what, never mind, how's about we dance"

"Fine by me"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the floor, where we began to bump and grind against each other after about ten songs and five drinks later I was completely wasted and not in my right mind set. So being the horrible drunk that I am I promptly grabbed Edward and stuck my tongue down his throat. He tasted of the alcohol which he had drunk earlier. He pushed me off of him as gently as possible and towed my body out of the club. I began to cry from the alcohol over powering my system and from being rejected twice in one day.

"What's the matter Bella?" Edward asked kindly.

"Don'sht you wanth me," I slurred "Firsthhh Jake and now yoooou doesn'th anyone want me." I hiccupped.

"Of course I want you Bella, your beautiful anyone in there right mind would want you." feeling a little reassured an really nauseas I dropped the subject and emptied my stomach in the bushes near Edwards car, shortly after I passed out.

~v~

I awoke with a sweat dripping from my face. I glanced at the sleeping form next to me and willed my self back to sleep. I couldn't not after that dream of the green eyed stranger. I promptly got out of bed, where I left Jake sleeping and dialed Alice. We talked a while about my dream and what I'd do, and she agreed with me when I told her I wanted to break up with Jake. Ever since I've been a single lady, that is until Edward showed up yesterday. We've been inseparable since.

A/N: Hey everyone, I sorry this chapter has taken so long but I didn't know what to write about. If anyone wants this story idea then it's all yours. Thanks to those who reviewed. Next time I write a story I'll plan it all out first. Thanks again guys and sorry for the disappointments.


End file.
